Mr Tomato
by hyuga nanako
Summary: Tomat, tomatlah yang mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang sangat Hinata BENCI, mulai sekarang ia akan memulainya bersama dengan orang itu. rnr


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuhina

**Rate:** T

**WARNING :** ABAL, GAJE, TYPO(S) , NISTA, ETC yang dapat membuat anda sakit kepala.

**Summary:** Tomat, tomatlah yang mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang sangat Hinata BENCI, mulai sekarang ia akan memulainya bersama dengan orang itu.

_Mr. Tomato_

ch 1

Hinata POV

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan umurku 19 tahun, anak bungsu dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hotaru. Walau anak bungsu, di keluargaku tidak ada perbedaan yang lebih tua dan yang lebih muda, sama adil. Tapi, entah kenapa tadi pagi seperti tidak biasanya, pekerjaan rumah yang tak pernah aku lakukan tiba-tiba saja ibuku suruh untuk aku lakukan, seperti menyuruhku cuci piring, bersihkan rumah, cuci baju dan yang terakhir belajar untuk masak. Padahal semua itu jarang sekali aku lakukan, bahkan tidak pernah aku lakukan. Anehnya lagi, tidak ada yang membantuku dan kakak-kakak ku hanya tertawa melihat semua hasil kerjaku yang tak beres, mulai dari piring pecah, sabun melimpah akibat kebanyakan menaruh bubuk diterjen, itu benar-benar membuatku pusing mendengar ocehan ibu yang terus menyalahkanku.

Sore dan sebentar lagi akan malam ini aku sudah disuruh ke Supermarket, huh, padahal aku kan mau tidur sampai besok pagi. lagi pula, inikan hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupku setiap satu minggu sekali, karna hari ini adalah hari minggu. Selain hari minggu aku sangat sibuk menjadi guru TK.

Aku mengambil keranjang barang yang hanya di bawa untuk tangan. Aku mengambil catatan belanja dari caku celana panjangku, ibu bilang bahwa nanti ada keluarga temannya yang akan makan malam di rumah. Jadi, secara garis besar aku akan memasak untuk makanan malam nanti. Hanya satu masakan saja.

Saat aku membaca daftar belanja, tiba-tiba saja mataku membulat terkejut. Karna, yang hanya dituliskan didaftar catatan itu hanya satu kalimat, yaitu _TOMATO._ Hah, jika hanya disuruh buat beli tomat, kenapa harus dicatat sih. Tinggal bicara saja kalau aku disuruh beli tomat, kan jadi lebih peraktis.

Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya aku pergi ketempat sayur-sayuran. Setelah aku mendapatkan tomat itu aku akan pulang dan kemudian tidur sampai malam, mungkin. Dari pada memikirkan itu, sebaiknya aku mencari tomat merah yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat dimana letaknya.

Akh, itu tomat yang aku cari. Aku segera berlari untuk mengambilnya dan beruntungnya diriku. karna, tomat merah itu hanya tinggal satu bungkus yang mungkin isi didalamnya hanya ada 15 tomat merah yang segar dan besar.

Hupp

Eh, kemana perginya tomat merah itu? Aku melihat ketempat dimana tadi tomat itu terletak dan sepertinya tomat itu memang sudah menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada bayangan seorang manusia dari balik tubuhku, saat aku memutar badanku dan aku melihat.. ..tomatnya berada ditangan seseorang.

"Tomat," ujarku lirih dengan masih memandangi tomat yang berada ditangan orang lain.

"Hm?" suara orang itu begitu berat dan dingin saat menangapi kalimatku.

"Aku ingin tomat itu," kataku sambil menunjuk tomat itu dan segera menegakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang mengengam bungkusan yang berisikan tomat.

Saat aku menegakkan kepalaku, aku melihat seorang pria dengan gaya rambut reven, mata onix yang berada dibelakang kaca matanya. Lalu, aku menurunkan tatapanku untuk melihat tubuh pria itu, dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus walau terhalang dengan jeket yang saat ini dia kenakan. Hm, aku dapat menerka, kalau pria itu habis berolahraga. Aku bisa menerka seperti itu karna banyak keringat yang kulitnya. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya dan sepertinya pria ini pelit espresi, mukanya datar. Aku perhatikan wajahnya dengan santai, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi dimana? Apa wajah seperti itu pasaran ya? Perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat mirip dengan… sudahlah jangan dibahas.

"Aku ingin tomat," aku kembali berbicara dengan mengulangi kalimat sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberinya." Pria itu membalikkan badan dan segera beranjak dari tempat dia tadi berdiri.

"Tunggu, aku akan membayar sepuluh kali lipat jika kau memberikan aku tomat itu," aku segera mengejar pria itu sebelum dia pergi ke kasir. Pria itu menoleh padaku dan kemudian dia tersenyum sinis.

"Harga tomat sangat murah, jika kau membayar sepuluh kali lipat, sama sekali tidak ada untungnya padaku." Ujar pria reven itu dengan angkuhnya.

Tapi, betul juga yang ia katakan sebab harga tomat hanya 100 yen (Rp. 10.000), jadi kalau aku membayar sepuluh kali lipat sama dengan 1000 yen (Rp. 100.000), tapi harga segitu sudah cukup untuk orang lain yang menginginkan uang. (Maklum, harga barang kebutuhan di Jepang sangat tinggi ketimbang Indonesia). Orang di depanku ini benar-benar kelewatan sombong, jika saja hari ini masih siang, aku tidak akan sudi mengemis meminta tomat itu lagian yang melihatnya duluan kan aku. Kalau masih siang lebih baik aku ke pasar dan membeli disana, tapi sayang hari ini sudah hampir malam.

"Aku mohon," aku langsung memasang wajah memelas agar pria itu mau memberikan tomat itu padaku. Aku harus mendapatkan tomat itu. Apalagi sekarang hampir malam, pasti tidak ada lagi toko yang menjual tomat.

"Cih." Pria itu pergi begitu saja tidak peduli dengan aku yang sekarang tengah memelas.

Apa-apaan dia itu, seumur-umur, aku belum pernah dicuekin seperti itu. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Bahkan, jika aku memelas, tak ada satu orang pun yang tidak peduli padaku. Tapi, kenapa pria pelit ini tidak berpengaruh?

"HEI, pantat ayam. Beri tomat itu padaku." Aku benar-benar tak sangup lagi untuk menahan amarahku. Aku tak dapat menahan marah apalagi saat menatap wajahnya yang sungguh membuatku teringat masa yang .. suram.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan dan kemudiam menoleh padaku, dia tersenyum. Apa dia marah aku bilang 'pantat ayam'? kenapa ada aura yang mematikan seperti yang di komik-komik? Mungkin mataku sedikit rabun, dia tersenyum, senyuman itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau katakana barusan?" penuh penekanan dalam nada bicaranya semua itu tidak akan membuat aku takut. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan menantang untuk dapat mengalahkan tatapan mematikannya yang dihadiahkan untukku.

"Aku mengatakaimu PANTAT AYAM." Aku berteriak untuk kalimat terakhir, sehingga banyak pengunjung yang melihat kearahku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tomat ini, hah?" pria itu mengangkat kantung tomat itu didepan wajahku dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku menganguk dengan angkuhnya.

"Kita bicarakan di luar, setelah aku membayar barang bawaanku." Pria itu berjalan kearah kasir. Tadi dia bilang membayar barang bawaanya, tapi yang aku lihat hanya sekantung tomat yang tadi kami perebutkan. Aku mengembalikan ranjang tangan ketempat yang sewaktu tadi aku mengambilnya. Lalu, aku langsung berlari kearah luar toko untuk menghadang pria itu kalau dia berani untuk melarikan diri.

Aku melihat dia keluar dengan sekantung belanjaan, isinya hanya tomat. Lalu dia melihatku dan memandang seolah berkata 'ikuti aku'.

Aku mengikuti kemana pria itu berjalan, tenyata dia masuk kedalam jalan yang sangat kecil diantara bagunan Supermarket dan bangunan Bank disebelahnya. Jalan ini benar-benar kecil, tapi bagi aku dan dia jalan ini masih dikatakan 'lumayan'. Jalan ini sangat panjang, tidak hanya bangunan Supermarket yang menjadi pembatasnya, tapi masih banyak bangunan lagi. Aku binggung kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya dijalan yang 'lumayan' sempit ini. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihatku. Aku mulai ketakutan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin tomat ini?" dia bertanya dengan suara dingin.

"Iya," Ibuku pernah bilang, jangan lihatkan ketakutanmu pada lawan bicaramu. Aku mengingat kalimat ibu dan berusaha agar tidak takut. Mulutku bisa berbicara angkuh, tapi kakiku tidak dapat bekerja sama.

"Hm," pria itu tersenyum saat melihat kakiku bergemetar hebat.

"Jangan lihat," aku membentak pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu tomat. Dengan syarat, tentunya." Dia kemudian menyeringai.

"Syarat apa?" aku benci jika seseorang akan memberikan sesuatu harus mengunakan syarat. Dan aku benci pria ini, aku tak peduli seberapa gantengnya dia, yang aku pedulikan dari seorang pria hanyalah hati yang bersih.

"Hm, beri aku ciuman perkenalan, lalu aku akan memberikan tomat ini." Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Never_." Aku tidak akan sudi berciuman dengan pria sepertinya.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu aku pergi saja." Pria itu berjalan melewatiku, aku binggung. Sebaiknya bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya aku kembali pulang dan bilang kalau tomatnya habis. Tapi, nanti aku akan dimarahi.

"_Ok_, setelah itu berikan tomatnya." Aku menyetujui persyaratan yang ia ajukan.

"Tapi, setiap letak ciumannya, poinnya akan berbeda." Dia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hah?" aku tak mengerti maksud dari poinnya berbeda.

"Jika kau menciumku di pipi, maka aku akan memberikan 10. Di kening, aku berikan 5. Dan yang terakhir, di bibirku, aku akan memberikan semua tomat itu padamu. Jadi, silahkan pilih." Dia menjelaskan poin-poin yang tadi dia maksud, aku melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Harus cepat. Tapi,…

Cup

Aku menciumnya dengan cepat dan aku menciumnya di pipi dengan menjinjit agar dapat menyentuh pipinya.

"10 tomat." Aku menagih janjinya tadi tanpa merasakan malu.

Dia tersenyum.

"Saat waktunya tiba, aku akan memberimu." aku melihat pria itu berjalan menjauhiku dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai kearahku dan berjalan masuk kedalam jalan yang sepit itu.

Dia membohongiku, dasar pria brengsek.

"HEI," aku terus berteriak tanpa mengejar pria itu. Aku takut jika aku harus masuk ketempat yang sebentar lagi akan gelap, dan aku takut gelap. Aku menangalkan sepatu yang aku kenakan, lalu aku lempar kearah pria itu, sial, meleset. Mungkin pria itu mengetahui bahwa aku melemparkan sepatuku. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan membungkuk untuk mengambil… sepatuku.

Jangan! Pria itu mengambil sepatuku dan berjalan sambil melambai-lambaikan sepatuku. Hah, aku akan pulang dengan tangan kosong dan tanpa sebelah sepatu. Seharusnya, sebelum pergi aku membaca tentang ramalan binatang. Sial.

End Hinata POV

**OoOoOo**

Tring…tring…

Suara deringan yang berasal dari balik jaket seorang pria yang sekarang ia kenakan. Sebuh pangilang yang harus dijawab, terlebih yang menelpon adalah ayahnya.

"Ada apa, ayah.?" pria itu memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang datar.

"_Kau dimana, Sasuke?" _seorang pria yang berada diseberang sana tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang telah diajukan oleh seseorang yang bernama Sasuke, malah pria ini balik bertanya.

"Di toko sepatu." Pria yang sekarang diketahui bernama Sasuke, menatap ke atas papan nama toko sepatu yang berada di luar. Lalu dia kembali melihat sepatu-sepatu yang berjajar di jalan dan diletak seperti tangga. Dia ingin melihat yang motifnya simple, karna sepatu itu letaknya agak jauh dari jangkauannya dan harus mengunakan kedua tangan untuk mengambil lawan sepatunya, Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya ditelinganya yang kemudian diapit dengan bahunya.

"_Kenapa ada disitu?"_ ada nada yang sangat mengerikan disana, nada marah.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk'nya'." Sasuke menjawab dengan tangan yang masih berusaha untuk mengapainya, dimana penjaga toko saat dia membutuhkannya?.

"_Ha..ha.. Ternyata kau bertindak selayaknya seorang pria, nak."_

"Hm," Sasuke mulai kesal dengan ayahnya yang sangat cerewet, padahalkan Sasuke sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

"_Tapi, apa kau tahu ukuran kaki'nya'?"_

"Iya." Sasuke mulai frustasi dengan pertanyaan ayahnya dan juga sepatu yang letaknya jauh.

"_Bagus, cepat ber…" _

Prakkkk

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanya juga." Sasuke mengengam sepasang sepatu yang berwarna putih dengan motif yang tidak terlalu heboh. Dia tersenyum melihat sepatu yang sangat indah walau dia beli di toko yang tidak mewah. Sasuke lalu mengayunkan tangannya saat mengetahui ada pelayan toko yang melintas di dalam toko.

Pelayan toko datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang senang.

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu, tuan?" Pelayan itu mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Bungkuskan." Sasuke berbicara sangat irit. Dan lalu menyerahkan sepatu yang tadi dia ambil kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, tu..eh." pelayan itu menunduk hormat dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke jadi binggung melihat kelakuan pelayan yang berhenti untuk bicara.

"Ponsel tuan," pelayan itu menunjuk ponsel yang mungkin tidak dapat bernyawa lagi. Batrai ponsel yang keluar, layar yang retak dan bayak lagi yang tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Aku bisa membelinya yang baru." Ujar Sasuke santai tanpa melihat bangkai ponsel yang tadi terjatuh dari bahunya agar dapat mengambil sepatu yang sulit digapainya. Cih, orang kaya.

**OoOoOo**

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Apa-apaan ini," seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak memegang kepalanya saat melihat anak gadisnya tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar.

"Oh, ini namanya masakan 'Tomat bulat'." Dengan polosnya anak gadis Hotaru menjawab dengan muka yang sama polosnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

"Tapi, kenapa kau memasak tomat bulat ke dalam air gula." Sang ibu mulai mengaduk isi panci yang isinya tomat dengan kasar, sehinga terbentuk bunyi yang nyaring.

"Aku tidak suka rasa hambar, jadi untuk menambahkan cita rasa aku tambahkan gula. Biar agak manis." Dengan pandangan yang masih sama polosnya seperti tadi. Hinata benar-benar membuat ibunya jengkel.

"Coba rasakan." Perintah ibunya dengan tegas.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata tidak suka yang namanya tomat. Tapi, untuk menjaga imagenya dia akan mencoba masakan yang sudah dapat di nilainya. Hinata mengambil sendok, lalu mencelupkan kedalam panci. Hinata mencoba merasakan masakan yang dicelupkan lewat sendok yang ada sedikit tomat diujung sendoknya. Tomat yang tadi dia minta pada tetangga sebelah rumahnya Dan responnya akan masakannya…

"A-ane…eh…Enak." Dengan cepat Hinata langsung merubah tangapannya saat ibunya menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Memang benar, masakan Hinata rasanya parah, aneh, tidak sedap. Pokoknya tidak layak makan sebab ada campuran bawang putih, merica, cabe, kecap, sauce, dan cuka. Jangan coba untuk merasakannya!.

"Huh, padahal tunanganmu ingin merasakan masakanmu." Ibunya berujar pasrah mengingat hasil kerja Hinata yang tak pernah benar. Saat melihat hasil karya masakan Hinata, dia sudah tahu kalau itu gagal, apalagi melihat ada toples gula. Pasti Hinata memasukkan gula, dan tebakannya benar.

"Hah, Tunangan? tadi pagi ibu bilang teman ibu yang datang." Hinata shock ditempat.

"Sudahlah, buang saja masakanmu. Ibu akan bilang padanya, kalau tanganmu sakit sehingga tidak dapat memasak." Ibu pergi dari dapur dengan memijit keningnya.

Sekarang tingal Hinata yang berada di dapur dengan masakan yang menyebalkan. Hinata masih shock dengan kata ibunya, kalau tunangannya akan datang. Sejak dulu, Hinata telah di tunangkan dengan keluarga terpandang dan kaya, tapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa tunangannya.

"Huh, kalau tahu tunanganku yang datang, sudah aku campurkan obat nyamuk. Biar dia tewas sekalian." Hinata mengerutu tak jelas didepan masakan gagalnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide yang akan dia buat agar masakannya jauh lebih buruk dan pertunangan batal.

"Aku menghabiskan hari minggu ini dengan cuma-cuma untuk belajar menjadi istri yang baik, tapi itu tak akan lama. Karna, aku akan merusak acara ini agar keluarga mereka membatalkan pertunangan ini." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti sambil menuangkan garam yang sangat banyak, sampai-sampai tidak ada garam yang tersisa di toples.

**OoOoOo**

"Kemana Hinata? kenapa dia lama sekali." Tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepada sang istri yang sekarang tengah sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi susunan makanan di meja makan. Pria itu mulai terlihat kesal akibat di cuekin istri dan terlalu lama menunggu anaknya yang entah apa dilakukannya. "Jika aku tanya di jawab," pria itu berbicara pada semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ada tiga manusia di ruangan ini selain dirinya, ada anak pertama yang bernama Neji, anak kedua yang bernama Hanabi dan yang terakhir yaitu istrinya. Sedangkan pria paruh baya itu adalah Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ayah, kami malas menjawab pertanyaan ayah itu, karna ayah sudah menanyakan itu berulang-ulang." Suara berat dan santai yang berkata pada ayahnya, dialah Neji Hyuuga itu.

"Aku bertanya berulang-ulang?" tanya Hiashi pada semua penghuni meja makan.

Meraka menganguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Ayah bertanya sekitar 2 menit yang lalu, kemudian bertanya lagi. Itu sungguh menyebalkan." Ujar anak kedua Hiashi dengan memasang wajah lelah.

"Masa' sih."

"Duh sayang, kenapa bisa lupa dalam kurun waktu pendek sih. Nanti kalau tua, pikunnya makin menjadi loh." Kata nyonya Hyuuga dengan menampilkan senyum yang tulus.

"Eh, sudahlah. Tapi, kenapa Hinata begitu lama untuk merapikan dirinya?" Hiashi kembali bertanya tentang Hinata yang masih tak menampilkan tampang yang cantiknya. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu yang berarti 'tidak tahu'.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayah." ada suara seorang wanita yang begitu berat, seperti di buat-buat.

Dari balik pintu, wanita itu muncul dengan membawa piring yang isinya entah apa di dalamnya. Wanita itu berjalan ke meja makan dimana empat orang manusia berada. Dia letak makanan bawaanya dan kemuadia duduk diantara mereka. Sedangkan empat orang yang berada di sana hanya diam melongo melihat gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Kenapa mereka semua melongo? Jawabannya pasti karna dandanan Hinata. Bayangkan saja, saat ini Hinata mengunakan gaun hitam, kuku pun di cat hitam, mengenakan kalung yang besar untuk seorang laki-laki, sepatu yang tidak layak pakai, membuat lingkaran hitam dimatanya, memakai lipstick hitam dan yang terakhir anting yang besar banget. Dandanan nya ini semuanya terpaut dengan warna hitam yang biasa di gunakan untuk ke kuburan. Sudah pastikan semua orang pasti terkejut dan melongo.

"Apa-apaan dandananmu itu Hinata." Hiashi mengertakkan giginya dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Hinata, sudah ibu bilang buang masakanmu ini." Hotaru juga memasang wajah yang sama seperti Hiashi saat melihat makanan buatan Hinata di meja.

"Kau membuang waktu untuk berdandan seperti ini." Neji saat itu juga dapat mempertanyakan kewarasan adik tersayangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukan benda-bendaku?" Hanabi yang paling kesal dengan Hinata yang memakai barang miliknya.

Pernyataan terakhir dapat membuat Neji, Hiashi, dan Hotaru tersentak kaget. Mereka melihat Hanabi dengan tampang yang kelewatan kesalnya.

"KENAPA KAU MENYIMPAN BENDA ANEH ITU?" dengan serentak mereka bertiga berteriak kearah Hanabi, sedangkan Hanabi dan Hinata langsung menutup telinga rapat-rapat agar aman dari kata 'tuli'.

"Hinata cepat ganti baju dan kau Hanabi buang masakan ini." Hotaru langsung mengambil langkah paling bijak di antara manusia ini.

Tapi, Hinata tidak mau melepas baju yang dia kenakan dan membuang masakan racikan kematian yang tadi dibuatnya. Hinata tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan dia hanya menarik masakannya agar tidak berakhir di bak penyucian. Semua orang di sana berusaha untuk menarik Hinata, tiba-tiba saja …

"Ehm," kalimat yang berasal dari depan pintu makan membuat semua orang berhenti menarik Hinata. Lalu, kemudian mereka melirik kearah pintu yang di sana ada tiga laki-laki yang berpakaian layaknya orang bangsawan dengan jas terkenal dan satu wanita yang mengunakan gaun merah menyala.

"Kapan kalian sampai?" Hotaru bertanya ramah dan berjalan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Kami sudah menekan bel, tapi tidak ada yang melayani. Jadi kami masuk saja." Wanita asing itu menjawab dengan senang dan melirik semua orang yang berada di belakan Hotaru.

"Ayo masuk, aku sangat sulit untuk berbasa-basi." Hotaru mengaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, kami inikan sudah masuk." Wanita itu tersenyum melihat teman lamanya yang masih polos.

"Maksud ibuku, ayo makan karna aku sangat lapar." Hinata agak kesal melihat orang tua itu hanya mematung di sana. Sebenarnya, kalimat yang jelas tak sopan itu adalah awal agar penampilan Hinata rusak dari segi teman ibunya. Dan dia agak lapar juga.

"Baiklah," wanita asing itu mencari tempat duduk dan dibelakangnya ada tiga laki-laki yang mengikutinya, mereka juga mencari tempat duduk yang mereka tempati. Mereka tidak tersinggung dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan Hinata.

"Sebelum makan, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada temanku ini. Terlebih kau Hinata, kau akan lebih akan berusaha mengenal keluarga barumu." Ujar Hiashi pada anak-anaknya dengan pandangan aneh pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, dia tidak peduli tuh.

"Biar aku saja, pekerkenalkan namaku Mikoto Uchiha. Pria tua di sampingku ini bernama Fugaku Uchiha, pria yang lumayan agak tua itu bernama Itachi Uchiha dan yang paling muda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Penjelasaan wanita yang kini diketahui bernama Mikota sangat lebih terlihat tidak sopan, sebab dia menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jarinya. Tentu saja mereka yang dikatakan tua atau agak tua sangat tidak suka. Sedangkan yang dikatakan paling muda hanya diam tak memasang respon yang berarti. Tapi, sayang Hinata tak peduli pada penjelasaan yang Mikoto lakukan, dia lebih menikmati memandang makanan yang akan dia santap.

"Dan kau pasti Hinata?" laki-laki bernama Itachi bertanya kepada Hanabi dengan senyuman tulus.

"Bukan," jawab Hanabi ketus.

"Pasti kau?" Itachi bertanya pada Neji.

"Tentu saja bukan, apa kau pikir aku ini wanita Hah? Aku ini laki-laki tulen." Neji menjawab kesal pada Itachi.

"Apa bibi yang bernama Hinata?" Itachi masih mencoba menerka dan kali ini dia bertanya pada Hotaru yang berada di sebrangnya. Kemudian dia tidak perlu mendapat jawaban dari Hotaru dan langung menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan ibu-ibu." Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, yang kau maksud dengan Hinata itu adalah aku." Hinata akhirnya turun tangan untuk itu. Walau Hinata tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi bagaimana pun ini adalah keputusannya nanti.

Empat orang yang bermaga Uchiha melihat asal suara yang begitu berat. Mata Itachi yang tadi seolah tak peduli, kini membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, melihat Hinata saja dia sudah ketakutan. Tapi ini aneh, sebab hanya Itachi yang terkejut. Sedangkan orang tua mereka tersenyum pada Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai walau Hinata tak dapat melihat tiga orang itu lakukan.

"Jadi, dia wanita yang akan menganti marga menjadi Uchiha? Dia tak lebih bodoh dengan gadis yang aku temui di Supermarket." Sasuke berbicara sinis dengan gadis yang tak peduli akan kehadirannya.

Sambil menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya Sasuke menyeringai. Neji lah yang paling kesal dengan kalimat Sasuke. Tapi, dia dapat menahan amarahnya, sedangkan Hinata sudah benar-benar sakit hati dengan kalimat orang yang tak dikenalnya yang mengatakannya bodoh.

"Berhenti mengatakan jika aku in...eh… KAU." Hinata langsung berdiri saat mengetahui lawan bicaranya itu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tahu jika pria itu adalah laki-laki yang berbohong soal tomat tadi. Walau Sasuke tidak menggunakan kacamata seperti di Supermarket, Hinata sangat ingat wajah Sasuke terlebih senyuman yang menyebalkan itu yang paling terlihat jelas di bayangan Hinata.

"Aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya dengan tampang berdosa.

"Pencuri tomat kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Hinata memasang wajah yang mengerikan dan terkejut.

"Pencuri tomat? Kau akan mengatai calon suamimu dengan gelar itu?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis kearah Hinata.

Yang tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan SasuHina hanya diam seribu bahasa dan memandang seakan tak mengerti.

"Apa kau bilang, kau calon suamiku?" Hinata makin shock saja di tempat dia berdiri.

"Hm, aku bawakan ini untukmu. Sepasang sepatu untuk kakimu yang sepertinya kotor dan 10 buah tomat." Sasuke meletakkan hadiah yang tadi sepat ia beli di letakkannya di atas meja dan mengeser untuk mendekat kearah Hinata. Barang-barang itu berkaitan dengan pristiwa tadi sore. Sebuah kotak sepatu dan diatasnya ada sekantong tomat merah yang masih segar.

"Aku tidak mene…" kalimat Hinata terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Hmm, jadi ini masakan yang aku minta untuk kau masak?" Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah cairan coklat dan ada tomat didalamnya. Sungguh menjijikkan. Sasuke mengacau cairan itu dengan tampang jijik. Jadi yang meminta Hinata untuk memasak itu adalah pria pencuri tomat ini.

"I-Ini ti-tidak buruk," Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan rasanya ada tanduk yang tumbuh di kepalanya yang artinya pertanda mencurigakan.

"Aromanya saja sudah menusuk di hidung, apalagi kalau aku memakannya, pasti besok aku sudah berakhir di rumah sakit." Dengan kasar Sasuke membanting sendok yang digunakan untuk mengacau masakan Hinata. Bantingan itu menyebabkan bunyi nyaring.

"Sasuke, hargailah masakan calon istrimu." Mikoto angkat bicara dan sangat segan dengan calon besannya yang merasa kecewa telah mendidik Hinata dengan gagal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang makan!" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan nasehat ibunya, malah Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu, tidak enakkan jika memakan makanan sendiri." Hinata berusaha mencari alasan yang menyakinkan.

"Alasan yang kuno," Sasuke berbica sinis.

"Kau ini ak…"

"Ah, paman. Aku boleh menginap di sini untuk mengenal calon istriku?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata dan meminta izin kepada Hiashi agar dapat menginap di rumah calon istrinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dia baru tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan untuk 'mengerjai' calon istrinya dengan cara meminta izin menginap.

"Tapi, ehm.. kamar di rumah ini sudah penuh."

"Sasuke, jangan buru-buru." Fugaku tersenyum melihat ketidak sabaran anak bungsunya dalam bertindak. Kenalan saja baru sakarang. Itachi saja masih melonggo dengan menatap calom adiknya sedari tadi.

"Tak masalah." Hotaru juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh," sekarang Neji ikut bicara. Tapi, toh tak ada yang peduli. Hanabi ikut mendukung ibunya ketimbang kakak Neji.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata yang masih shock. Semua orang disana tahu maksud dari Sasuke.

"TI-TIDAKKKKKK…"

**TBC**

Ehm.. bertemu lagi dengan auhtor gaje ini *lambai tangan*

Terasa ngak, kalau fic ini alurnya kecepatan? Aku rasa lumayan cepat atau sangat cepat. Karna, cp 1 ini sengaja aku buat beralur cepat begitu sebab halaman ini masih prolog yang ku buat sangat panjang. Dan aku masih belajar untuk menghindari Typo.

Dicerita aku ngak tahu harga tomat di jepang, jadi aku cari saja di Google *kalau tak salah*

Aku ini mulai terlalu terobsesi dengan pembuatan cerita berunsur dengan pernikahan, hehehe. Mulai dari **Stuck in you heart** yang dicerita sudah menikah. Di cerita **Fortuna e Sfortuna** sudah memulai akan meikah. Dan terakhir **Mr. Tomato** yang bercerita tentang pertunangan, ckckck. Hampir semua bercerita tentang pernikahan.

Awalnya cerita akan ku updet berjudul '**Mr. Apple**' dengan pairing Gaara & Hinata dengan cerita berbeda dengan yang ada diatas. Kalau Mr. apple itu bercerita berkaitan dengan perkantoran dan bukan pertunangan atau pernikahan. Kalau ada waktu aku aku updet deh *kalau ada yang mau* dengan judul yang lain pastinya..

Aku butuh review agar lebih semangat, . ^_^


End file.
